Character Likenesses
As most of the characters on the forum are based on real life people, or the characters they play in TV shows, movies etc, it can sometimes be a little confusing knowing who has already been taken and who hasn't. After all, we don't want 20 Orlando Blooms running around...........well..................not that it would be a bad thing, but it would get far too confusing. So here is a list of who has been taken already and also who has been reserved by which member, just to hopefully clear up any confusions for the future. Member Character Likenesses These are the main characters that each member creates and writes with. Likenesses Used by the Characters of Paradox Admin Frankie 6.jpg|Character: Frankie Calvierri (Likeness: Missy Peregrym)|link=Frankie Calvierri SamWalker.jpg|Character: Sam Walker (Likeness: Yvonne Strahovski)|link=Samantha Walker 03.jpg|Character: Dante Logan (Likeness: Lucy Griffiths) 1000px-Morgana in episode 12.jpg|Character: Torani Storm (Likeness: Katie Mcgrath)|link=Torani Storm Likenesses Used by the Characters of Paradox Admin Sergei 17974 446243655393 362453005393 10995545 5312509 n.jpg|Character: Sergei Demidov (Likeness: Shia Labeouf) Likenesses Used by the Characters of Paradox Member Shantay ' Shantay0007.jpg|Character: Shantay Leala Dominique (Likeness: Handpainted Image) Amy lee as elisa constantine.jpg|Character: Elisa Constantine (Likeness: Amy Lee) ' NPC Characters Likenesses These are supporting characters created to help further storylines with member characters. NPC Likenesses Used by the NPCs of Paradox Admin Frankie 24 (2).jpg|Character: Sir Gwaine (Likeness: Eoin Macken)|link=Gwaine, Son of Lot 32.jpg|Character: Sir Percivale (Likeness: Tom Hopper)|link=Percivale, Son of Pellinore 270px-Chuck Bartowski.png|Character: Flynn Carmichael (Likeness: Zachary Levi)|link=Flynn Carmichael Sarah-lancaster-chuck-photo-4.jpg|Character: Rosalie Calvierri (Likeness: Sarah Lancashire) 26.jpg|Character: Andrea 'Dru' Calvierri (Likeness: Eve Myles) Rachel-weisz1.jpg|Character: Isobel Miller (also Queen Nefertari of Ancient Egypt) (Likeness: Rachel Weisz) 2.jpg|Character: Alice Miller (Likeness: Janet Montgomery) David-Jason-280 764569a.jpg|Character: Ted Ellis (Likeness: Sir David Jason) 16.jpg|Character: Rafe, the Wolf King (Likeness: Viggo Mortensen) Queen vic.jpg|Character: Queen Victoria (Likeness: Emily Blunt) Joshua alba.jpg|Character: Blake Valentine (Likeness: Joshua Alba) Jordana-Brewster as Svetocha Anna Williams.jpg|Character: Anna Williams (Likeness: Jordana Brewster) Kate Winslet Biography 002.jpg|Character: Rose Clearwater (Likeness: Kate Winslet) Snow-white-huntsman-charlize-theron2.jpg|Character: Empress Morrigan (Likeness: Charlize Theron)|link=Morrigan Ella bastet.jpg|Character: Ella Valentine (Likeness: Jessica Alba)|link=Ella Valentine NPC Likenesses Used by the NPCs of Paradox Admin Sergei Count Dooku headshot gaze.jpg|Character: Desmond, Prince of the Vampires (Likeness: Sir Christopher Lee) NPC Likenesses Used by the NPCs of Paradox Member Shantay ' Taylor lautner as unknown (aka mark anthony).jpg|Character: Unknown - goes by the alias Mark Anthony (Likeness: Taylor Lautner) Robert carlysle as ashern zao.jpg|Character: Ashern Zoa (Likeness: Robert Carlysle) Lee thompson young as mallikk dammbra.jpg|Character: Mallikk Dammbra (Likeness: Lee Thompson Young) Kal penn as trax.jpg|Character: Traxx (Likeness: Kal Penn) Gerard butler as alec.png|Character: Alec (Likeness: Gerard Butler) Ioan gruffud as airagog 'aaron' mathis.jpg|Character: Airagog 'Aaron' Mathis (Likeness: Ioan Gruffud) Ashanti as naska dammbra.jpg|Character: Naska Dammbra (Likeness: Ashanti) Alyssa Milano (Katja Dominique-Mathis).jpg|Character: Katja Domonique-Mathis (Likeness: Alyssa Milano) Charisma Carpenter (Sasha Dominique-Mathis).jpg|Character: Sasha Dominique-Mathis (Likeness: Charisma Carpenter) Drew Fuller (Daniel Dominique-Mathis).jpg|Character: Daniel Dominique-Mathis (Likeness: Drew Fuller) Eva Green (Annaleisa and Mirjam Dominique-Mathis).jpg|Character: Annaleisa and Mirjam Dominique-Mathis (Likeness: Eva Green) Megan Fox (Alasha Domonique-Mathis).jpg|Character: Alasha Dominique-Mathis (Likeness: Megan Fox) Tabrett Bethell (Celeena Dominique).jpg|Character: Celeena Dominique (Likeness: Tabrett Bethell) ' Reserved Likenesses For Future Use 'Reserved by Frankie' ' Christopher ecclestone.jpg|Christopher Eccleston Bradley james.jpg|Bradley James david-tennant-stills-4da01.jpg|David Tennant Matt smith.jpg|Matt Smith Sam witwer.jpg|Sam Witwer Ryan mcpartlin.jpg|Ryan Mcpartlin Padmegreenscrshot.jpg|Natalie Portman Anakin skywalker.jpg|Hayden Christensen ' 'Reserved by Sergei' 'Reserved by Shantay' ' Sam elliott as (not yet named).jpg|Sam Elliott Phoebe token as heather angelus.jpg|Phoebe Token Nathan fillion as (not yet named).jpg|Nathan Fillion Michelle trachtenberg as ashley angelus.jpg|Michelle Trachtenberg Kelly hu as (not yet named).jpg|Kelly Hu Hilary duff as phoebe gray.jpg|Hilary Duff Garrett hedlund as damon angelus.jpg|Garrett Hedlund Daryl hannah as (not yet named).jpg|Daryl Hannah Chris hemsworth as daithan gray.jpg|Chris Hemsworth Chace crawford as max corbon.jpg|Chace Crawford '